1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fences and more particularly to a retainer device for retaining slats within a chain link fence.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to afford both privacy and higher security, slats are often installed in chain link fences. Such slats may be of wood, plastic or metal. When such slats are installed, it is necessary to provide suitable means for securing the slats in position. Such securing means preferably should be of a nature to make removal somewhat difficult to discourage theft. Also, simplicity and speed and economy of installation are to be desired.
Prior art devices for retaining slats in chain link fences take several forms. In certain of such devices, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,954 issued Apr. 25, 1978 to Thompson, the slats are retained in position by means of top and/or bottom retainer slats which run laterally across the bottom or top of the fence. In certain of these devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,556 issued Apr. 23, 1985 23, 1985 to Meglino, the slats are hollow and the cross retainer slat can be run through an opening formed in the vertical slats. In other prior art devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,044 issued Feb. 16, 1988 to Cluff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,640 issued Mar. 30, 1971 to Vecchiarelli, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,889 issued Oct. 21, 1975 to Nugent, et al., staples, or hook members are used to secure the slats to the fence.
All of these prior art devices either involve cumbersome or time consuming installations or are overly expensive in their contruction. The device of the present invention obviates these shortcomings in providing a simple inexpensive retainer device which can be rapidly and easily preinstalled on the slats and the slats then easily and rapidly installed on the fence. A particular advantage of applicant's invention lies in its employment of a pair of similar hook retainer members, one of which is on one side of the slat and the other of which is on the slat's opposite side. This facilitates installation in that a hook retainer member is available to attach the slat to either a portion of fence forward of the slat or to the rear thereof so that the slats can be placed in position without first considering which way the slat must be turned to enable proper attachment to fence link.